


My New Friend

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Rimming, date, friends - Freeform, young boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: a rich kid that happens to run into a kid celebrity  when fixing up a old house he bought. At first hethought it was only a one time thing, but they soon run into each other again and decided to strike a friendship. Who is this kid celebrity and what will they get into? only one way to find out.





	My New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Since at least one person is real in the stoy and useing their real selfs I do not know their sexuailty or know them personally, but boy I wish I did know them persnally. 
> 
> The fetsh is pee, however if its not your thing I undersand and you are free to leave as everyone as their turn offs and turn ons. Just to let you know there is only one peeing part.

I just bought my first house. It's probably no big deal but it is. Mostly because I'm fourteen. My family is very rich and I bought the house as is. In other words I would had to have any part that needs fixing as well as whatever the last owners left behind. Which I did not mind because it was going to be my little fort. I know I'm 'too' old to have one but I don't care. It will be a nice place to hang out with my friends. The house had some useful things on the first two floors. In the basement there where hundreds of boxes and stuff I could not use. 

Other than that I did not see any damage and all the electric and pluming worked. After looking around the house I was debating if I should paint the walls or not. Well I have plenty of time to decide. After taking empty boxes to the curb I seen a boy waking towards my house in a blue shirt. Well I think it was blue. So I don't know if I'm gay or just bi. I never did anything with any sex and once in a while I think boys are cute and I don't know why. That goes the same with girls. Mostly because I thought boys had to. Not wanting him to think I'm staring at him I went back inside to grab more empty boxes to put by the curb.

So on the second trip the boy was closer this time. Close enough to see had black hair and I believe it looked curly. This time I stood out front little longer. I pretended I reserved a text. Once the boy was close enough I seen he had freckles and looked to be eleven but twelve tops. He was a cutie but something about him tells me I had seen him before but I don't remember where. When I looked up he smiled at me and I smiled back. I wondered where he was going and would I see him again? After he passed my house I went to the backyard to grab my bike to go home. After I took a shower and put on new cloths. I put on the TV and was just flipping the channels. That's when I saw him on this show called Jessie. His name was Cameron Boyce and he played Luke.

Normally I would not watch the Disney channel but some reason I had to watch this show. As I was watching it I was hoping to see Cameron but it turned out he was not on that episode. I was little bit disappointed but it was not the end of the world. However it just might due to the fact it's 2012 but I don't believe the world will end. Well maybe it will when I'm long dead. After all I have my whole life ahead of me but I'm getting off the story. So the next day I did decided to paint the house. I decided to do the basement first. I decided to paint the wall white and then have splatters of green, blue and maybe yellow paint. Mostly the basement was going to be my entrainment room.

I had everything ready in the basement besides the last can of paint. It was still on the driveway. When I went to get it I saw him again. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back and I was going to speak but I backed out. I just went in the basement and started painting with the white paint. I let the paint dry before I put on a second cote. In the mean time I went upstairs to watch some tv. I turned on the TV to see when Jessie comes on. I was in luck when I see it was next and another after it. After the second coat of paint I went back home to have a nice hot shower. I could not stop thinking about Cameron. He was just so cute. I hope I would see him again. When I fell asleep I had a dream about him and me. I don't remember much just that we were smiling , laughing and running around. When I woke up I had a boner. 

I never thought about someone that much before. I looked at my clock and seen I had plenty of time to jack off before getting ready for the last week of school. I just thought about Cameron. His cute face, the way he smiles at me, and his voice. Am I becoming like Luke, being upsets with a cutie in this case his Jessie is my Cameron? At school I could not rely pay any attain and I should I have a test tomorrow and we are going over it now. Even at lunch my friend Kevin notice I was spacing out. I just told him I was thinking about our new fort which is half right. I also decided to call it a fort instead of clubhouse. Even then it sounds kidish. Maybe I will just call it the hang out.

After school I went back to the hang out to see how the walls came out. There were some splashes but it did not matter. After all there was going to be splatters of paint anyway. The rest of the week I did not see Cameron which was a good thing while I was at school and I hoped to see him Friday or even Saturday or any day before school starts again. I was in luck on Saturday when I was bringing in cans of paint. This time Cameron was in fancy cloths like he was going to be in a magazine. For the first time we spoke. 

"Hey, what's up? I'm Cameron by the way."

"Hey Cameron I'm Tony and I'm just going to do some splatter panting on my basement walls."

"That is so cool that you are allowed to do that with your parents knowing about it."

"Yah they don't care because it's my house." 

"You own your own house? You look young I did not think you were a adult." 

"Well I'm only fourteen and I had a lot of money." 

"That's cool. I'm going to be fourteen next year."

"Wow you look younger."

"Yea I know right."

I decided to play dumb and said "I believe I seen you on TV one point." 

"Yah I'm an actor. I am on this show called Jessie and I play this kid named Luke Ross who's family is rich." 

That's cool I never meet an actor before." 

"Yah it's a lot of fun. You want me to help you bring these cans in?" 

"That would be great if you are not busy.".

"Nah I have nothing else planed and I just live about two blocks away." 

"Wow that's cool. I live about five miles from here. I bought this house because it's closer to my friends." 

"That's cool." 

So Cameron and I brought the cans of paint down to the basement. He looked around. That's when he spoke. 

"Man I wish I could splatter some paint." 

"You can if you want but I don't want you to get any paint on your nice cloths." 

"Good point. I be right back."

I could not wait for him to come back and help me do splatter paint on the walls. Soon I heard him coming back downstairs which was odd because there was no way he could of gone home to change and come back that fast unless he is The Flash.

As soon as I seen him I could not believe he was just in his boxers but not just any boxers but blue silk ones. 

"Ok let's do this thing."

I just looked at him and I know what I will be dreaming about tonight. He soon notice I was looking and smiled. 

"Oh I forgot I'm also a model and my mom mostly will have a fit if she sees any paint on these."

He then took of his boxers and tossed them to me like he knew I liked him. As I looked at his naked body I got hard. Now I will have a better dream. He might be a shorty but his little friend was not. It looked bigger then mine. I did not even see a single hair on his body besides his eyebrows and his head. I did not want him to be the only one naked but I got a boner. 

"It's ok if you have a boner. I seen my costar Karan Brar who plays Ravi naked with a boner lots of times. Mostly because I give him them. Who could resist this bod? I will give myself one so you won't feel left out."

Cameron was soon was jacking off right in front of me. I soon took off my cloths and reviled my boner to him as he was still jacking off. He smiled and came closer to me with his dick in his hand. Our body's was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. He was soon hard to his likening. He had to be like six inches. Before I knew it his hand was on my dick and just held it. He looked at my dick and back at me.

"So um douse that mean that Karan Brar and you done stuff?" 

"You bet we did. We jack each other off, kissed, sucked, fingered, humped, rimed, hell we even peed on each other." 

"So you are still a virgin then." 

"Yah I'm not ready to have a dick in my nice tight ass but I did have it go up and down on my crack. What about you?" 

"I am too but I did not do anything with a boy or even a girl for that matter."

"I could change that." 

With that Cameron went on his knees and started jacking me off before he started sucking me. My first blow job and it's by this cute boy. My hands slowly went on the back of his head and my fingers where playing with his hair. Soon Cameron was sucking me faster and faster like he had done this many times. Soon I was going to cum and I had to tell him when I get even closer. That quickly came so I told him but that did not stop him he just went faster and soon I shot in his mouth and he took it all. He soon stood up and we looked in each other's eyes and it happened. I received my first kiss. His tong went in my mouth and our hands was touching each other's naked body's.

It was now my turn to make him feel good. I went on my knees and I started to jack him off for a few minutes before putting his impressive tool in my mouth and started sucking. I did the same kind of treatment he did to me and it did not take him to cum in my mouth. I loved the taste of his cum. We both smiled and Cameron decided to speak.

"That was great. You were even better then on his first time. I can't wait to do more with you."

"I know I feel the same way but right now let's just splatter some paint." 

"You got it." 

With that we started to splatter some paint on the wall. When we finished one wall I seen Cameron painting his ass and wondered what he was up to. So I helped him out and soon his ass was green, blue, and yellow. Then he just put his ass agent the wall and left it there for a few and backed away. I smiled at it and he spoke again. 

"Now you can see my ass anytime." 

Then he had another crazy idea I could see on his face and soon was painting his front self. I again helped. Soon he was almost covered in paint but his dick. I was about to paint it when he stopped me. 

"I want you to paint my boner with just blue." 

So I played with his dick until he got one and painted it blue. As I was doing this he was painting his palms green and yellow. Soon he pressed himself onto the wall and waited a few before stepping back.

"Now you can see me naked anytime." 

"I also could take a pic." "Great idea. I know you won't show anyone so let's do it." "Let's finish the last bit of paint first." 

"No problem."

Cameron then just grabbed the last bit of pant that was left and tossed it on a blank white wall. I had to laugh at that. So I went to grab my camera I left here and came back down to the cutest and hottest boy. Cameron took some sexy poses and half of them where erotic. I soon put the camera down and just looked at him. He soon ran towards me to give me a paint hug. I just looked at him before we kissed for the second time.

"Well Cameron I think we need to wash up."

"Yah your right. Let's take a shower together or maybe a bath?"

"Next time we will take a nice bubble bath with maybe candles and nice music after a nice dinner."

"Tony I belive you are coming on to me te he!"

"Yes I am."

"Well I never went on a date before so I bet it will be fun can we also dance."

"Yes we can." 

"How about Friday?" 

"It's a date." 

We both smiled and soon we went upstairs for our shower. He washed me and I washed him. We decided not to mess around and to save it for our date Friday. While I was waiting for Friday to come I was setting the Hang Out up for our date I got lots of candles and downloaded some good songs to dance and lesson to. I even got bubble bath and some great food that is easy to make. I even changed the bed sheets and pillows. Soon Friday came and I could not wait. I set everything up nice and romantic like. 

Once I was done I put on some nice soft music and that's when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there was Cameron smiling and with a bag in his hand. As soon I closed the door Cameron dropped the bag and we made out. Our hands moved all over each other. Soon we broke the kiss and he spoke. 

"You have any more paint?"

"Yes, you want to splatter more paint?" 

"Yes!"

We soon where slowly undressing each other. We started our way down and we each paused a little when it came to removing each other's boxers. Well I had boxers he had some kind of undies I have not seen before. All it was covering up was very little skin. Before he took my boxers off he rubbed my boxers where my dick was until I was hard. It soon became my turn and I decided to rub his ass first. He liked that allot as he started to moan. I soon was rubbing his dick and balls until he was hard. I took off his odd looking undies with my teeth. once we were naked we heeded to the basement.

After we opened the cans of paint it went flying. After a good fifteen we decided the wall looked great and did not need any more paint. We had less paint on us then last time and our boners went down and I had to pee. Luckily there was a bathroom in the basement. As I was walking towards it Cameron stopped me and wanted me to pee on him. I thought this would be interesting and fun.

So we went back to the drop cloth and I just let it flow. I aimed at his chest and worked my way down and ended up peeing on his dick and balls. Soon I was done. I then seen him smile and that only means one thing. It was his turn to pee on me. He did the same thing and I had to tell you it was two kinds of hot. Soon he was done peeing. Some of the paint was off of us and we just looked at each other and I knew what he wanted now.

I wanted to have some more fun too, so I picked him up and we headed to the master bath. Once I was there I turned on the tub and started to add the bubbles. Once the water was at a good high I turns it off and then I lit some candles. I let Cameron go in first. As we washed each other we started to have 'fun'. We played with each other and we kissed all over each other.

Our hands where moving towards each other's butt's and we just played with them. We soon had to stop messing around just enough to wash each other. We soon got out of the tub and dried off. When we went into the kitchen I seen it was getting late and time for a nice dinner. I had made a nice dinner in advance and just put it in the microwave. As it was cooking I grabbed us some wine glasses and poured us some grape juice. 

Cameron just smiled at that and I did too. I grabbed my I dock remote and hit play. Romantic music started to play and then I started to light the candles. After I finished the microwave went off and was time to eat. We just did small talk and our hands touched. We grabbed them and we let our thumbs move on the back of each other's hands. We soon lend in and we kissed deeply. After we eat we got up and slowly danced. It felt great to have our naked body's touch and we soon became hard a third time. We were so into our dance we did not realize hours have passed and it was already nine.

We soon stopped dancing and heeded to the master bedroom; however, Cameron went to get something out of his bag and it was a IPad. Then we headed to the bedroom. There he pushed me onto the bed and started to play a retro music and dancing like a pro. I was having a great time soon he came my way and started dancing sexy. He soon was giving me a lap dance and his butt got into my face. He turned around and stand up and kept on dancing with his boner shaking in my face.

I soon grab put his dick in my mouth and held his tight butt then sucked away. Cameron started to moan and soon he fell on top of me. Soon the music stooped and all we head was sucking and moaning. My fingers soon where playing with his tight hole and he even moaned more. I then started to finger fuck him and he went even crazier. I could feel him getting close so I stopped. Want this to last longer. Cameron turned around and started to suck me while I was still fingering him. His butt was now closer to me and I just did it. 

I took my fingers out of him and started to rim him. That drove him over the edge as he sucked faster and soon I came in his mouth. I was soon on top of him and he was finger fucking me and rimming me as I was sucking him until he came. We soon started to make out and got into the covers and fell asleep. We did plan to fuck each other and have a three way with Karan Brar after Jessie is on its next brake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you think. Also feel free to check out my other stories


End file.
